Comencemos con un para siempre
by Juliiet Cullen
Summary: ¿Que sucedería si cuando un vampiro está de caza en un bosque y le entregan a una bebe de 2 semanas de nacida...?
1. Capítulo 1 ¿Qué ha sucedido?

**Comencemos con un Para Siempre**

Inuyasha POV'S

Me llamo Inuyasha Taisho, tengo apariencia de tener 18 años, pero no es así, se preguntarán por qué, la respuesta es así de fácil, no soy humano, soy un vampiro, un monstruo, soy alto, pelo negro, pálido y como toda mi familia ojos dorados.

Tengo que vivir en las sobras y fingir ser como los demás, fingir que soy un humano cuando en realidad ni siquiera eso soy. Vivo con mi familia adoptiva que está conformada por Sango Takeda, ella es una chica que según los humanos parece toda una modelo, ella es alta, castaña y por supuesto es pálida, Miroku Taisho, según las chicas es guapo, alto, cabello negro azulado y pálido, Izayoi Taisho mi madre adoptiva es medio alta, cabello negro y pálida y Inu-No-Taisho el jefe de familia si es que así se le puede llamar el es alto, tiene el cabello negro y es pálido como todos nosotros.

Todo comenzó cuando estaba de caza en el bosque, fui de noche para que ningún humano me encontrara cazando estaba cazando un oso cuando de repente escucho un disparo, pero lo ignoré, después olí a una humana y peor para mi porque estaba sangrando cuando me di cuenta que se dirigía hacia mi, ella traía un bulto en sus brazos y al mismo tiempo parecía que estaba escapando de algo lo cual yo no sabía.

?: Por favor cuida de mi bebe, se muy bien lo que eres me he encontrado a alguien como tu y como él se que no me harás daño por eso te entrego a mi bebe para que la protejas del peligro, tómala por favor ya han matado a mi esposo y el viene por mi es mejor que no encuentre a mi bebe... Adiós por favor cuídala...

Yo me quedé en shock desde que la vi acercarse a mi y me quede aun mas en shock cuando mencionó que sabía lo que soy, cuando salí del trance me di cuenta que en mis brazos había un bebe, error una linda bebe, era muy linda era pálida, tenía una hermosa nariz pequeña y pues de los ojos no lo sabía porque estaba aun dormida.

Entonces decidí que la cuidaría y si olfato no me fallaba la mujer que me entregó a su hija esta muerta, la razón simple porque su corazón ha dejado de latir en estos momentos porque aunque se hubiera alejado yo podía escuchar su corazón latir pero ahora ya no lo escucho solamente el de la pequeña bebe que en estos momentos tenía en brazos.

Inu: Bueno al parecer voy a tener que cuidar de ti...

En el momento que terminé la oración la bebe comenzó a despertarse y a abrir los ojos.

Inu: Que hermosos ojos tiene *-*

En efecto sus ojos eran de color café oscuro


	2. Capítulo 2 El comienzo de algo

Después de despertar de ese trance en el que me encontraba decidí irme del bosque en el que estaba, metí a la pequeña en mi saco para cubrirla del frío que sentiría cuando yo comenzara a correr.

Minutos después me encontré en una carretera y vi una camioneta azul que estaba interrumpiendo el paso y percibí el olor de la pequeña que tenía en brazos en la camioneta aunque era muy tenue, al parecer estaba en la camioneta mientras que sucedía todo lo que paso que llevó ala bebé conmigo y decidí tomar la pañalera que había dentro, además de la pañalera encontré su acta de nacimiento que decía que se llamaba Kagome Higurashi, nació el 15 de abril de 1998, eso quiere decir que apenas tenía 2 semanas denacida y yasufre por la pérdida de sus padres...esto me hace pensar que los humanos aveces pueden ser los peores monstruos del mundo pero no soy quién para criticarlos.

Una vez que tomé las cosas de la bebé, decidí ir al hotel mas cerca de Kettle Falls.

Cuando llegué al hotel fui directamente hacia recepción para pedir una habitación...

Recepcionista: Hola cariño ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Al parecer la recepcionista no pasaba de los 23 y su intento de ligue me dió demasiado asco.

Inuyasha: Me podría ar una habitación-dije de una manera muy fría para que la mujer dejara de coquetearme-.

Recepcionista: Por supuesto cariño

Eso me hizo que me diera un poco de rabia, aun no puedo entender cómo diablos no entendían que un hombre no quiere nada con ellas pero lo deje pasar

Recepcionista: ¿Por cuántas noches?

Inuyasha: Una

Recepcionista: ¿A nombre de quién?

Inuyasha: A nombre de Inuyasha Taisho.

Una vez que le di mi nombre me dio la llave de la habitación decidí irme pero la mujer me detuvo diciendo...

Recepcionista: Si necesitas algo llámame cariño-dijo guiñando un ojo y yo hice una mueca de asco sin que me viera, en verdad si pudiese vomitar ya lo hubiese hecho al menos 3 veces en esos momentos.

Me dispuse a subir por el elevador para ir directamente a la habitación 326 y dejar descansar a la bebé que aun traía en brezos. Cuando llegué a la habitación la puse con mucho cuidado en la cama y como ella estaba despierta se puso a jugar con mis manos y en una de esas atrapó mi dedo, se lo metió a la boca y se puso a succionarlo fuerte y por lo que sabía de pediatría bueno no se mucho de eso y los bebés recién nacidos comen cada 3 horas y ya habían pasado esas 3 horas así que puse almohadas a su alrededor para que no se callera ni sufriera un accidente y fui hacia la pañalera que la había dejado en un rincón de la habitación y tomé la fórmula y un biberón. Cuando abrí la fórmula me llegó un horrible olor y por lo que pensé creo que era esa fórmula.

Inuyasha: No puedo creer que te den esta asquerosidad de comer- dije haciendo una mueca de asco, al parecer este día ha estado lleno de mucas de mi parte-.

Encendí el pequeño microondas que se encontraba en la habitación y metí el biberón ya con la fórmula preparada y deje que corriera el tiempo necesario para que se calentara, mientras tanto volvía con la nueva razón de mi existencia en medio segundo, ella se encontraba jugando con su diminuta mano.

Escuché el sonido del microondas en señal de que había terminado de calentar el biberón de Kagome y por precaución tome el biberón y lo enfríe con mi mano, prefiero que se lo tome frío a que se queme y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Kagome para poder alimentarla.

La tomé en brazos y una vez que le dí el biberón comenzó a succionar con fuerza hasta que fue bajando de poco a poco la fuerza con la que succionaba hasta quedarse completamente dormida.

La coloqué de nuevo en la cama para dejarla dormir en paz y me metí a dar una ducha. Cuando terminé de ducharme me vestí con una polera azul marino y unos pantalones de mezclilla, tomé mis tenis converse negros y me los puse, y cuando termine decidí observar a la pequeña Kagome dormir.


	3. Capitulo 3 Nueva identidad

CAPITULO 3

InuPov'

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo paso volando, de minutos pasaron a ser horas y yo aun seguía observandola dormir, parecía un hermoso ángel caído del cielo y, se que suena algo egoísta pero tengo que decirlo, era tan hermosa y solo yo podía ser quien la apreciara hasta que durara su vida.

La pequeña empezó a abrir esos hermosos ojos que poseía y cuando me vío, en vez de ponerse a llorar o algo por el estilo, me sonrío y me quede embobado observando esa pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa que por primera vez podía apreciar, no se cuanto tiempo nos observamos pero sentí como si el tiempo se detuviera y no existiera nada alrededor de nosotros dos, definitivamente voy a apreciar esto toda la eternidad y fué en ese momento en que decidí que nunca dejaría que alguien borrase esa hermosa sonrisa.

Después de ese hermoso momento que viví decidí que era momento de bañar a la pequeña Kagome, así que empezé a quitarle la ropa que traía puesta y cuando estaba desnuda la dejé dos minutos en la cama rodeada de almohadas para ir a la ducha y encender el grifo y poner el agua a una termperatura perfecta para la bebé y una vez que deje que el agua saliera y llenara la pequeña tina que había en la habitacíon regresé por Kagome, la cargué y me dirigí al baño y con mucho cuidado empezé a bañarla.

Una vez que terminé de bañarla tomé una toalla, la envolví y fuí de regreso a la cama, la acosté y empezé a secarla cuidadosamente ya que tenía apenas 2 semanas de nacida, la deje unos segundos en la cama para ir por la pañalera a velocidad vampírica (N/A: eso sono muy raroxD soy toda una lokilla) y regrese con la bebé y le puse el primer conjunto que encontre que era un pequeño mameluco de manga larga blanco con puntos de colores y algo así como un tipo vestido color rosa que tenía en la parte inferior izquierda una flor negra con el centro color naranja con un espiral amarillo, una vez que terminé de vestirla, la dejé en medio de la cama rodeada de almohadas para ir a prepararle su biberón, porque si no me equivoco ya casi habían pasado las 3 horas en las que tenía que alimentarla.

Ya que terminé de preparar su biberón, me acerqué a ella para darselo, así que la tome en mis brazos y comenze a alimentarla. Solo veía como succionaba con fuerza y poco a poco se acababa la leche y dejaba el biberón vacio, dejé el biberón en la mesita de noche y le empezé a golpear despacio la espalda para sacarle los eruptos y una vez que terminé de hacerlo la deje en la cama y encendí la televisión que estaba en la habitación y puse el canal de las noticias y cuando escuche sobre los cadáveres de los padres de la bebé decidí dejarle ahi y escuchar lo que decía.

—_Hoy en las noticias le presentamos una pareja que al parecer fueron víctimas del crimen organizado, encontraron sus cadáveres en medio del bosque de Kettle Falls, en cada cuerpo tenían al menos 5 heridas de bala dos en el corazón y las otras tres en la cabeza (_N/A: imaginense que ahi hay un bosque porque la verdad no se si haiga un bosque en esa ciudad o pueblo),_ al parecer iban regresando del hospital cuando les tendieron una emboscada, los nombres que corresponden a los cadáveres son Naomi Higurashi y Ayato Higurashi, en la camioneta que se encontró en la carretera era de esa pareja y por lo que se encontró dentro de ella había muy pocas cosas de bebé, al parecer tenían un hijo o hija que dado que estaban en medio de un bosque se la comió un animal de la vida salvaje por lo que no se encontraron sus restos. Por ahora lo que van a hacer las autoridades es esperar a que un familiar reclame sus cuerpos para poder entregarlos._—

Escuché atentamente cada palabra que había pronunciado al parecer los humanos pensaron que un animal se había alimentado de la pequeña, aunque eso me quita un peso de encima porque no se van a dedicar a buscarla, sentí un poco de pena y lástima por los familiares de esas personas.

Por ahora lo único que me queda por hacer es pedirle a Mioga que me haga unos documentos diciendo que la niña es mi hija y todo lo que se requiera, asi que dispuesto a hacerlo marqué su número y le pedí que viniera, le dí la dirección del hotel en donde estaba y el número de habitación.

Cuando escuché que estaban tocando la puerta, fuí a abrir y me encontré con Mioga y le dije que pasara.

—Bueno ya estoy aquí como usted pedía, ¿qué es lo que quiere que haga?— me prefuntó y le contesté.

—Necesito un acta de nacimiento, cartilla de vacunación, pasaporte y todo lo que se necesite para la bebé— le dije mientras él apuntaba todo lo que le decía.

—¿Qué nombre le tengo que poner?—

—Kagome Takeda—

—¿Qué edad?—

—Dos semanas—

—De acuerdo, le voy a tomar una foto a la pequeña para el pasaporte— me dijo y yo nadamás asentí con un movimiento de cabeza y lo siguiente que hice fué llevarlo con la pequeña Kagome y cargarla para que le tome la foto.

—Eso es todo, yo me retiro y le llamaré cuando los documentos estén listos señor Taisho—

—Lo acompaño a la puerta— le dije y así lo acompañe hasta la salida.

Cuando se fué regresé con Kagome en brazos a la cama y la dejé dormir ya que era de noche ya que al día siguiente iría a una tiende para bebés a comprar mas cosas para ella.

Continuaraaaaa...


	4. Capítulo 4 De Compras

Capitulo 4

_Hola yo sé que me extrañaban xD meno no, hoy les traigo un nu__evo capitulo y sí me he tardado pero teniendo en cuenta de que mi laptop ya no tiene cargador porque mi hermano __y yo hicimos algo o no se muy bien que __le paso..._

_pero bueno, dejándonos de tanta habladuría empecemos con el capitulo... Besitos muak_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4'<p>

Inu POV'

Me quede observándola hasta que me di cuenta que era de día y Kagome se levantó, así que le preparé un biberón y la alimenté, cuando término de tomar la "leche" porque después de todo no era leche, la puse sobre mi hombro y le di pequeños golpes en la espalda para que pudiese eructar y no sucediera un accidente después, una vez terminada mi acción olí un horrible olor y sospechando lo que era puse a Kagome en la cama y en menos de un segundo ya tenía un pañal, las toallas húmedas y un trajecito para vestirla el cual era un vestido color verde con un moño en el tirante color blanco y que tenía una chaleco color blanco, así que me puse a cambiarla de pañal aunque fue un poco difícil ya que la pequeña se movía mucho y porque no encontraba la forma de ponérselo y cuando termine la cargue y salí de la habitación y fui hacia donde se encontraba el elevador, lo llamé y cuando llego entre en el y apreté el botón del primer piso y fuimos bajando hasta que el elevador se detuvo en el primer piso. Salí del hotel y fui hacia una tienda que era para bebés y todo eso asi que entre, cuando abrí la puerta sonó la campana, tome un carrito y me dirigí al área de pañales y lo de higiene. Una mujer como de 38 se me acerco y le pregunte:

-¿Qué es lo mejor para una bebé de 2 semanas?-

-Mmm... sigame joven, tenemos muchos productos de alta calidad(N/A: sisisi bla bla y mas bla, tipico de las vendedoras para que compren mas, aish como me caen re-mal que sean demasiado insistentes okno mejor continuemos)

**Y POR ARTE DE MAGIA NOS SALTAREMOS TODA LA HABLADURÍA DE LA VENDEDORA!**

Cuando la mujer terminó de hablar metió muchas cosas en el carrito de compras, por lo cual compre desde un insignificante moño que no podrá usar hasta que le cresca el cabello hasta una cuna, claro que para que las personas no se traumaran al ver que podía cargar todo con un brazo y con el otro a la bebé, pedí un taxi y le pedí que me llevara de regreso al hotel.

Al llegar al hotel dejé las cosas encargadas con el gerente y subí por el elevador y dirigirme a la habitación y dejar descansar a la bebé. Al entrar dejé a Kagome en la cama y volví a poner las almohadas a su alrededor y me fui a preparar su biberón, espere hasta que se tibiara la leche y se la dí, cuando termino de tomarla la puse a eructar, le cambié el pañal y la puse de nuevo en la cama y la dejé dormir.

Cuando amaneciera y y después de alimentar a Kagome iré por el coche que tenemos en la casa que está camuflajeada por el bosque y lo tomaré para volver al hotel por las cosas que compre para Kagome y colocar el asiento de bebé

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siento que sea muy corto, sé o creo que esperaban mas pero no estoy muy inspirada y no sale nada de mi cabeza y ya en menos de una semana vienen los exámenes bimestrales y en estos momentos estoy con los parciales y mi cabeza esta a punto de explotar.<strong>_

**_Espero que comprendan y sepan esperar pacientemente... juro que para el próximo capítulo estará o trataré de que sea mas padre_**

**_byebye_**

**_Juliiet Cullen_**


	5. Capítulo 5 Visita Sorpresa

**Inu Pov'**

Pasaron las horas y Kagome se despertó, así que decidí darle un baño y me dirigí al baño a llenar la tina con agua, abrí el grifo del agua caliente y dejé que se llenara mientras que iba por una de las bolsas que compré que tenía ropa nueva para Kagome y escogí un mameluco color verde agua con puntos blancos, lo dejé en una silla que había en el cuarto y regresé al baño a cerrar el grifo del agua mientras metía mi mano para entibiar el agua ya que después de todo no siento dolor por el agua que está caliente.

Me devolví al cuarto y empecé a quitarle la ropa a Kagome (N/A: Pinchi ninfomano, pervertido, asalta cunas, pedófilo, quemenlo, linchenlo, crucifiquenlo o lo que seaaa THIS IS SPARTAAAA! ...pero yo se que todas deseamos que no hiciera eso a nosotras jajaja) terminé y fui al baño con Kagome en brazos que me miraba curiosa. La duche con mucho cuidado y observaba como movía sus pequeñas manitas salpicándome, era una maravilla observarla con ella no me sentía solo, me sentía completo (Creo que me desvié un poquito pero emmm seeeee okno). Terminé de bañarla y la seque, la envolví con la toalla y regresé al cuarto, la puse en la cama y rápidamente fui por la ropita que le había escojido. Una vez cambiada la puse alrededor de las almohadas para poder darme una ducha ya que no sería bien visto dejar el hotel con la ropa que usé ayer.

**_(Y POR OBRA DE LA ESCRITORA OSEA YO NOS SALTAMOS LA PARTE DEL BAÑO DE INU PORQUE NO SE QUE ESCRIBIR EN ESA PARTE:D)_**

Terminé de bañarme, me sequé el cuerpo y me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa de manga larga color negra y unos vans negros.

Cuando apenas iba a ir con Kagome se abre la puerta dejando entrar a mi "familia"...

-¡INUYASHA TAISHO! ¿CUANDO TE IBAS A DIGNAR A DECIRNOS SOBRE ESTA HERMOSURA DE BEBÉ?!-dijo o más bien gritó Sango casi rompiéndome los tímpanos pero se contuvo un poco por la bebé que la observaba curiosamente con una pequeña pizca de miedo.

-En primer lugar si les iba a contar una vez que ustedes estuviesen a miles de kilómetros de mi y en segundo lugar es porque era muy obvio que tu ya sabías todo y esa es la razón que todos están aquí ¿o me equivoco?- se me olvidó mencionar que mi querida familia tiene "dones" por así llamarlo.

Sango tenía el don de las visiones y como aprendió a controlarlo y saber utilizarlo ahora puede ver también el pasado aunque sería mejor llamarlo el don del tiempo. Miroku tenía el don de telequinesis. Izayoi podía controlar el hielo y usarlo a su favor e Inu-No tenía el don del auto-control al oler una gran cantidad de sangre. El mío es el de leer y controlar las mentes.

-No, pero aun así no dejaré que una hermosa bebé se quede con alguien gruñón que nunca en su vida ha tenido una cita- dijo Sango

Okey, eso era el colmo, estuve a punto de saltarle encima pero Miroku me detuvo y habló:

-Cálmense muchachos no hay por qué llegar a la violencia- dijo Miroku

-Inuyasha la pregunta es ¿quieres conservar a la pequeña?- me preguntó Inu-No

-Definitivamente Sí-

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿qué opinan? ¿les gustó? ¿o fue un asco? ¿les gustó la llegada sorpresa de la familia? ¿que opinan acerca de los dones? <em>**

**_dejen un review y asi sabre que opinan sobre este capítulo que es corto...sss chale... pero no salía nada de mi mente por mas que exprimía mi cerebro_**

**_byebye_**

**_besitos_**

**_Juliiet Cullen_**


	6. Capítulo 6 Nueva Casa

_**Capítulo 6 ''Nueva Casa''**_

**Narrador Omnisciente'**

—Entonces está decidido, se quedará con nosotros—respondió Inu-No

—Tengo que ir a comprar muchas cosas para Kagome, a pesar de que mandé a Miroku y a Inu-No a comprar juguetes se olvidaron de comprar ropa, una cuna, los biberones, la fórmula, su shampoo entre otras cosas que iré a comprar luego de que lleguemos a casa… Y por cierto Inuyasha, trajimos tu auto, está afuera del hotel en el estacionamiento—dijo Sango

—Espero que mi precioso ferrari no tenga ningún rayón o abolladura o tu precioso mercedes lo pagará muy caro Sango—contestó Inuyasha

—Ay qué amargado eres, no le sucedió nada y en unos minutos tendrás que cambiar el pañal de Kagome y esta vez no será fácil como las otras veces anteriores—dijo Sango

—Pues aprovechando que ustedes las mujeres están aquí presentes serán las que cambien a Kagome mientras yo guardo las cosas— dijo Inuyasha

—Izayoi, lo harás tu pues yo me acabo de hacer una manicura—respondió Sango con una sonrisa de victoria al saber se libraría de cambiar de pañal a Kagome

—Pues teniendo en cuenta que Inu-No es el que te mantiene y es mi esposo yo te ordeno que cambies a la bebé ya que esta vez yo te pagué la manicura— ordenó Izayoi

Sango sólo se limitó a sacarle la lengua como una niña pequeña y se acercó a Kagome para cambiarle el pañal y quitarle la ropa para ponerle un vestido color lila con unos calcetines de color blanco, mientras Inuyasha e Inu-No hablaban sobre la bebé y todo lo que tendría que necesitar mas adelante teniendo en cuenta de que es una humana y los humanos se enferman, aunque no se preocupaban tanto pues Sango podría avisar cuando se enfermaría para evitarlo y si no se pudiese evitar, Inu-No haría algo teniendo en cuenta que es un prestigioso doctor muy conocido en los Estados Unidos. El crecimiento de Kagome y lo más importante sería que cuando creciera tendrían que contarle lo que son y hacer que guardara el secreto.

—Chicos ya es hora de irnos del hotel e ir a la casa para terminar con los detalles que le hacen falta a sus habitaciones—dijo Izayoi

—Cierto, Miroku ve a devolver la tarjeta a recepción es hora de irnos—ordenó Inu-No

—De acuerdo— dijo Miroku

Y sin mas que decir Miroku se retiró de la habitación dirigiéndose a la recepción. Mientras que los demás recogían las pertenencias de la bebé y de Inuyasha, al terminar Inuyasha tomó en brazos a Kagome mientras ésta dormía y todos salieron del cuarto y fueron al elevador e Izayoi oprimió el botón del primer piso del hotel.

**Inu Pov'**

Al salir del hotel nos dirigimos a los coches, obviamente yo me dirigí a mi precioso ferrari negro con Kagome en brazos, al abrir la puerta trasera vi un porta-bebés totalmente instalado, así que solamente senté a Kagome y la aseguré con los mini-cinturones de seguridad mientras ella se había dormido.

Cerré la puerta y abrí la del piloto y me subí, encendí mi auto y seguí el auto de Sango y llegamos al lugar donde sería nuestra nueva casa temporalmente que estaba ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad de Kettle Falls muy cerca del bosque (N/A: no se nada sobre esa ciudad jeje asi que no se donde esta su bosque o lo que sea que tenga).

Aparqué mi ferrari en el patio delantero de la casa, bajé del auto y saqué a Kagome de su porta-bebés y la tomé en brazos nuevamente, entré a la casa y me dirigí a la sala

—¿Cuál será mi habitación? Quiero que tengan en cuenta que estaré en el mismo cuarto que Kagome para tenerla cerca—pregunté.

—Descuida, obviamente sabemos eso perfectamente y la habitación está en el segundo piso la segunda puerta de la derecha—contestó Sango —Eso sí no te vallas a quejar de la decoración ya que está pensada para Kagome mas no para ti y tus cosas están al fondo de la habitación—agregó.

Dicho eso, me dirigí a lo que sería mi nuevo cuarto y el de Kegome. Al entrar observé que todo estaba de un color rosa, y si, mis cosas estaban hasta el fondo donde no estaba pintado de un rosa.

Observé que había una cuna color blanca, peluches de animales en varios colores pastel, la pared pintada de rosa chillón, un armario totalmente repleto de ropa para bebé. Me pregunté ¿cómo se supone que Kagome se pondría todo eso? solamente que la cambiaran cuatro veces al día, fui hacia la cuna y coloqué boca arriba a Kagome para que descansara en paz.

Tomé ropa limpia y entré al baño que estaba dentro de la habitación para tomar una ducha, una vez que terminé y me vestí salí del baño, tomé a Kagome en brazos ya que se había despertado, en eso entra Sango con el biberón de Kagome.

—Ya es hora de darle su biberón o empezará a llorar—dijo Sango y me entregó el biberón.

Le empecé a dar el biberón de tomar y succiono rápidamente una vez que se lo puse en la boca. Cuando terminó le empecé a dar palmadas en la espalda para sacarle los eructos.

—Los dejaré solos—dijo Sango

Cuando salió del cuarto me dirigí al sillón blanco que se encontraba en mi parte de la habitación y me acosté en el mientras ponía encima de mi pecho a Kagome y ella empezaba a dormirse. Traté de entrar a su mente y observar sus sueños pero simplemente observaba manchas de colores así que me dediqué a observar pero de repente desaparecieron esas manchas de colores y no podía ver nada, traté de esforzarme un poco más pero ni esforzándome más podía observar algo entonces decidí dejar de insistir tanto y solo la vi dormir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola<strong>_

_**Con casi un mes de ausencia he regresado con un capítulo más de esta historia**_

**_Dejen review si les gustó el capítulo_**

_**Byebye **_

**_Juliiet Cullen_**


	7. Capítulo 7 Un día tranquilo

**Capítulo 7 "Un día tranquilo"**

_**Inu Pov'** _

Sin darme cuenta fueron pasando las 3 horas y Kagome despertó pidiendo su biberón así que me levanté con Kagome en brazos y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar el biberón. Una vez que terminé de prepararlo alimente a Kagome y la observé mientras que succionaba la leche y se iba quedando otra vez dormida, le retiré el biberón de la boca y lo dejé en la mesa de la cocina.

Observé por un segundo a mi alrededor y me encontré con cuatro pares de ojos observándome, por estar idiotizado viendo y observando a Kagome no me di cuenta que ellos habían llegado ya que al bajar ellos no estaban en la primera planta. Pase al lado de ellos ignorándolos por completo ya que toda mi atención la tenía Kagome, llegué al cuarto de nuevo y me volví a acostar en el sofá que había y coloqué a Kagome en mi pecho y simplemente la observé dormir. Al pasar las horas amaneció y con ello la bebé se despertó y sin darme cuenta Sango entró al cuarto.

—Kagome necesita un baño así que dámela que Izayoi la va a bañar y yo la cambiaré— dijo una Sango con una sonrisa muy grande.

No tuve de otra que entregársela y Sango al tener en brazos a Kagome salió del cuarto y al momento que se fue con la bebé me sentí incompleto como si una parte de mi no estuviera en el momento en que Kagome se alejó de mi. Me quedé pasamado al darme cuenta que el simple hecho de que Kagome no estuviera conmigo hacía que mi corazón se estrujara y es muy tonto de mi parte por dos cosas: 1- Simplemente la fueron a bañar y el baño estaba en el mismo cuarto y podía ir pero sabía que no me dejarían entrar y no me dirían el por qué y 2- ¡Diablos! Es sólo una bebé que no tiene ni siquiera un mes de vida es totalmente ridículo. No podría sentir algo más que el amor de "paternidad" o de un hermano.

Decidí dejar de pensar en eso y centrarme en otra cosa como por ejemplo necesitaba alimentarme así que me dirigí a la cocina donde estaban las tabletas. Estas tabletas fueron fabricadas para que nosotros los vampiros no "atacaramos" a los humanos, estas contienen sangre diluida con químicos desgraciadamente no nos quitan la sed solamente nos hacen sentir llenos y que no necesitamos más pero a veces la sed es tan fuerte que ni las tabletas nos calman.

Al entrar a la cocina me encontré con Miroku que estaba tomando unas tabletas, sé que el también tiene sed y tiene que controlarse ahora que hay una bebé con nosotros,así que me acerqué a él y tomé la caja de las tabletas y me llevé 2 a la boca y tomé agua.

—_Veo que tu también tienes sed y no has cazado en los últimos días_— pensó Miroku sabiendo que leería su mente

—Si, toda mi atención la tiene Kagome que ni siquiera una tableta he tomado— contesté

—_Kagome va a traernos felicidad, pero también traerá tristeza y el momento en que crezca y se valla lejos de nosotros ninguno lo resistirá y mucho menos tu Inuyasha, muchos vampiros al encontrarnos y ver que tenemos a una humana con nosotros van a empezar a cazarla, obviamente nunca dejaremos que le pase nada, eso te lo juro en nombre de todos nosotros, Kagome es la luz de tu vida y comienza a ser la nuestra._—

—Ella es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en toda mi existencia, el día en que quiera irse no me interpondré en su camino pero no dejare que nos olvide, y sobre los demás vampiros que quieran alimentarse de ella. Los Matare. Y haré que sufran. Ella es mía.— okey eso último si que lo dije sin pensarlo. Miroku solo me sonrió y me lanzó una mirada pícara.

—Dios ¿¡en qué diablos piensas?!— La verdad es que al ver esa mirada bloquee su mente de mi porque no quería saber en qué diablos pensaba. Así que sin más me salí de la cocina y escuché como terminaban de cambiar a Kagome y me dirigí al cuarto en donde la estaban cambiando.

—¡Mira que hermosa ha quedado gracias a mi!— exclamó Sango al ver su "creación" según ella. —Sango deja de bailar por todo el cuarto con Kagome, hay que dejarlos solos— Izayoi al rescate o eso pensé yo.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se, me tarde mucho pero la verdad es que me sentía un poco fatigada ya que ahora a mis maestros se les dio por poner mucho más trabajo de lo normal y quedo cansada después de hacer los trabajos. Aparte me enfermé bien machin (Pu** gripa jaja) y tuve algunos eventos en la escuela y ahora para lo de navidad tengo que poner bailes y todo ese rollo y soy muy pero muy floja para hacer las cosas.<strong>

**Las quiero mucho**

**bye**

**Juliiet Cullen**


	8. Capítulo 8 Primer Año De Vida

**Capítulo 8**

**"Primer Año De Vida"**

Ha pasado casi un año desde que Kagome llegó a nuestras vidas, casi un año siendo Kagome Takeda.

—Izayoi hay que ir planeando su fiesta de cumpleaños ya que no falta mucho para ello— escucho decir a Sango

—¿No crees que es muy pequeña para eso? y aparte de que seremos los únicos en esa "fiesta" y si llegas a comprar pastel nadie se lo va a comer— menciono al saber que es capaz de hacer lo que quiera

—Ay no seas aguafiestas, Kagome debe tener todo tipos de recuerdos

—Pero ni siquiera va a recordar todo eso

—Pero podrá observar las fotos que voy a tomar de esa fiesta y la voy a hacer quieras o no Inuyasha

—Chicos dejen de discutir. Sango ve a prepara la papilla de una vez o haz algo que no sea discutir con Inuyasha.

—De acuerdo, como tu digas Izayoi.

—Gracias— y sin querer se me sale una sonrisa al ver a Sango "regañada" por Izayoi —Quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro Inuyasha y ve por Kagome que ya casi termina su siesta y si no te encuentra en su rango de vista comenzará a llorar.

—Okey.

Me dirijo a las escaleras y comienzo a subirlas para ir al cuarto. Una vez llego abro la puerto y me encuentro con una hermosa Kagome de casi un año durmiendo boca arriba con su chupete al lado, al ver esa simple imagen una tonta sonrisa se me escapa y poco a poco Kagome abre sus ojos y lo primero que hace es buscarme, cuando me encuentra sonríe.

—Ven aquí pequeña— dije para tomarla en brazos y avanzar hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo que se hallaba en mi parte de la habitación

—¿Quién es esa pequeña de cabello negro?— pregunté mirando a Kagome a través del espejo

—bruuu

Una sonrisa salió de mi boca al escucharla balbucear a pesar de que intentaba hablar solo salían balbuceos de su pequeña boca.

—Que tiernos se ven juntos ¿Verdad Izayoi?

—Tienes razón Sango, se ven muy tiernos juntos— contesto

—¿Pueden dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviese aquí?— pregunté

—Está bien... Dame a Kagome voy a cambiarla de ropa— otra vez queriendo cambiar de ropa a Kagome, suspiré

—Sango deja de cambiarla tanto de ropa, solo lleva esta ropa puesta desde que apenas se durmió— repliqué

—Tengo planeado hacer que Kagome sea una fanática de la ropa y las compras— mencionó Sango

—Sango apenas y va a cumplir un año espera aunque sea un poco más grande para hacerla una obsesiva por las compras como tu—

—G_racias por ser mi salvación Izayoi_— le dije mentalmente

—_De nada_—contestó

—De acuerdo... pero mañana la cambiaré varias veces de ropa solo porque no me dejaron hoy— dice sacando la lengua como una niña pequeña

Y sin más salió de la habitación seguida por Izayoi. Comencé a jugar con Kagome y ella simplemente reía y me miraba hacerle caras raras solo para ponerla feliz.

—Inuyasha debemos ir a cazar por lo menos hace días que no cazas ni tomas tabletas— dice Miroku entrando a la habitación.

—Pero no quiero dejar a Kagome sola— menciono

—No estará sola y lo sabes, van a estar Sango, Izayoi e Inu-No

—Lo sé, pero últimamente cuando Kagome no me ve cerca rompe en llanto— le digo a Miroku mientras sostengo en mis brazos a Kagome.

—Si eso lo sé pero si no te alimentas apropiadamente tu sed aumentará mucho y serás un peligro para Kagome y lo sabes—...—Así que déjala por al menos 1, máximo 2 horas y cuando lleguemos podrás continuar con lo que estabas haciendo con ella ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo... ¡Sango necesito que...!

—Por supuesto yo la cuidaré y la voy a entretener

—Asumo que viste todo antes que sucediera— le digo a Sango

—Pues asumes bien hermanito— dice

—Entonces vayamos a cazar de una vez Inuyasha escucho a Miroku decir eso mientras le doy a Kagome a Sango

—En un rato vuelvo Kagome, mientras Sango estará contigo— me despido dándole un beso en la sien a Kagome

* * *

><p><strong>He vuelto<strong>

**y no no he muerto ni nada por el estilo, siento si es muy corto pero ando muy nerviosa ya que he tenido que estudiar para los examenes bimestrales y para el de admisión, tengo que estudiar y hacer mis tareas y eso no me eja mucho tiempo para escribir**

**Juliiet Cullen**


End file.
